1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucets and more particularly pertains to a new foot operated faucet system for permitting operation of the faucet by a user using their feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of faucets is known in the prior art. More specifically, faucets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art faucets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,600; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,629; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,684; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,026; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,880.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot operated faucet system. The inventive device includes a foot pedal movably coupled to a base, a swivel bar coupled between the foot pedal and a mixing valve for permitting adjustment of the passing of a mixture of hot and cold water through the mixing valve.
In these respects, the foot operated faucet system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting operation of the faucet by a user using their feet.